Jack Frost
Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost, better known as Jack Frost, is a Guardian of Childhood and of Fun, as well as a mischief making spirit. He hails originally from the movie ''Rise of the Guardians''. He is also a winter spirit that can control ice and cold weather, covering windows with frost, summoning blizzards, and making snow days for kids to play in. He's one of the Big Four. After the winter spirit appeared the 2012 DreamWorks film, William Joyce, the author of the Guardians of Childhood book series that inspired the film, gave Jack his own book in the series. The final book also reveals that he is actually Nightlight "reborn". Appearance Jack Frost has white hair, unnaturally pale skin, icy blue eyes, and teeth that 'sparkle like freshly fallen snow.' He's on the tall, but thin side. Jack wears a blue hoodie, a pair of deerskin leggings that are tattered and frayed and held together by cords, and no shoes. His clothes are perpetually covered in frost. He also carries what appears to be a simple shepherd's crook. On its own the staff is just a piece of wood, but when he touches it the staff gains a coating of frost and is capable of unleashing powerful blasts of ice capable of wiping out a whole tidal wave of Nightmares at once. The staff is never far from Jack's side. Before Jack became immortal, he was seen wearing a brown cloak, a white woolen shirt, and a small and brown open vest. He wore the same deerskin leggings that he presently wears. He also had warm brown hair and dark amber eyes, and his skin, though still light, had a warmer complexion. Jack is currently over 300 years old. There is, however, some debate as to the exact age Jack died at. On the Rise of the Guardians App, it states that Jack has been around for over 300 years, and that he's been forever trapped at the age of eighteen. The author of the original Guardians of Childhood series, William Joyce, however has said in an interview that Jack is "14" and that he compares him to Peter Pan. Personality As a human, Jack grew up in what looked like an early colonial Quaker colony and constantly entertained his friends and younger children by telling stories, playing tricks, and getting into trouble for their amusement. Despite being mischievous and seemingly carefree, he acted as a big brother to younger children and was especially responsible for his younger sister. It was his sacrifice for her that led to the Man in the Moon choosing him to be a Guardian. Jack Frost is a mischievous eternal child who has no interest in being bound by rules or obligations, and instead favors spreading his winter magic for his own personal amusement, as well as to entertain children. These traits often cause others to overlook Jack's more gentle and kindhearted side, leaping to the defense of Baby Tooth and Sandman despite his initial refusal to join the fight. He is also deeply lonely, and appears to long to be part of a family. The source of Jack's anti-social behavior and bitterness towards the Guardians stems from his frustration with the Man in the Moon who, after pulling him from a frozen lake and telling his name, ignored his questioning and pleading for three centuries. Throughout the movie he had personal encounters with each individual Guardian, learning from them but also teaching them. The lessons he learned had an effect on him that changed him from a mischief-making winter spirit to a full-fledged Guardian in his own right, as well as a hero. Jack ultimately learned who he was after making the decision to sacrifice what he thought to be the source of his powers in order to rescue Baby Tooth. And later, when Jamie Bennett began to have a crisis of faith and nearly stopped believing in the Guardians, Jack answered his prayer and gave Jamie the sign that he needed. Although his goal at the time had only been to restore Jamie's belief in Bunny and the Guardians, Jack unintentionally gained his first believer that night as well. It was his desire to protect Jamie, as he once did for his sister, that helped him realize his center, as a Guardian, is Fun. Jack proudly accepted the duties and responsibilities as the Guardian of Fun. His purpose, to spread the feelings of Fun and Joy to fight fear and keep children's hearts warm even on the coldest of days. Powers and Abilities Jack has incredible weather powers in which he controls with the help of his magic staff. He can call and ride the wind, float like a snowflake, conjure ice and snow, freeze objects or even people solid with a mere wave of his staff, make images drawn on frosted window panes come to life, and spread the feelings of fun and joy with his specialty: snowballs. Jack also later discovered that he can unleash energy bolts of ice when he first stood up against Pitch, reducing an entire cavalry of Nightmares to frozen crystals in one concentrated blast. Before Pitch had broken his staff in half, Jack had believed that his powers came from it unlit he was able to repair it through sheer force of will. In the original books, his staff is called Twinetender (Twiner for short) and is said to have came from a willow tree that stood on the ancient burial grounds of Mohican Indians. The staff is also seen as his friend, comrade and protector. As it alerts him to dangers, as well as helping him to focus on his power to speak to the wind and learn the language of leaves; which allows him to fill the sky with leaves and twist them about as he wills. The leaves can also act as a shield or blister down like charging cavalry. The books, also has Jack having a special kinship with the leaves of the world. Which has him commanding the leaves of any tree or plant (other than Mandrake) and use them as spies to keep watch for Pitch. As well as making them change color, fly and even return to their tree if he tells them. They speak to Jack as though he were one of them and revere the magic lad as a king. His strength and power derive much from the realm of nature and his mysterious friendship with the being known as Mother Nature. As an immortal spirit, as MiM gave him a second chance of life so he could became a Guardian (for when he was ready), Jack possesses eternal life and eternal youth. Because of this however, Jack is unable to be seen, heard or felt by any mortal (with the exception of animals) unless they believe in him. It can be assumed that, like Pitch and the Guardians, he could draw strength from this belief and can become stronger from it. Unlike North, Tooth and Bunny however, Jack seems to be able to operate at full-capacity while still having no believers himself, implying that should he become a figure as popular as them, which could have him as one of the most powerful spirits in their ranks. After Jack had been victorious in his penultimate battle with Pitch, he went through many extraordinary changes. He was able to physically age himself (up to a point) or become younger at will. Jack's battle style consists of Parkour and Kendo (which means "way of the sword"). He combines free-running with Martial Arts to make a unique battle style. With perfect timing and skills, Jack is also able to dodge an enemy's attack and instantly response by calculating his body and staff movements to be able deliver his own attack. He pays close attention to an enemy movements since a response that is too slow or fast may not be effective. Weapons Jack has a magic staff (that is known as Twinetender, as well as "Twiner" short, in the original books) with which he can control the elements of winter. Originally, he had believed that his staff was the source of his powers, when it really was just a conduit that helps him channel the magic of winter that had really been inside of him. As he was able to repair it through sheer force of will after Pitch snapped it in half. Role in the Crossover Many fans believe that Jack is the "loose cannon" of the Big Four, as well as the link that keeps the team together. Because he is immortal (providing a shadow of history) and has the ability to ride on the wind and travel with the seasons, it is possible that he was able to meet Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida before they met each other. One of his snowflakes are seen as his personal mark. Relationships To see Jack's relationships with the Big Four and other characters, Click here. To see Jack's pairings, click here. Comparison to the Books Physical Appearence and Personality While William Joyce has his version of Jack Frost looking exactly like the original character in the film, there are some small changes. Like the cloak Jack's book counterpart wears, from time to time. Role in the Books When William Joyce added Jack in his Guardians of Childhood series, he depicted Jack as a reborn Nightlight. Nightlight was the Man in the Moon's most trusted friend and valiant companion who appeared in every novel in the series. The ''Jack Frost'' book tells of how Nightlight became the winter spirit through sacrifice, while Jack Frost: The End Becomes The Beginning has him assisting the Guardians in their, supposedly, last epic battle with Pitch. Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film is credited to Shane Prigmore) PRIGMORE_13.jpg PRIGMORE_11.jpg PRIGMORE_10.jpg PRIGMORE_04.jpg PRIGMORE_03_B.jpg JackFrost-Prigmore-1.jpg PRIGMORE_01_A.jpg PRIGMORE_03_D.jpg JackFrost-Prigmore-2.jpg PRIGMORE_14.jpg PRIGMORE_01a.jpg PRIGMORE_01c.jpg PRIGMORE_01f.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_147.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_05.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_20.jpg rise_of_the_guardians_art_character_design_31.jpg 640px-Tumblr_mc6on93cOc1ry5w1fo1_1280.png 640px-Tumblr_mfr547GPaT1qketedo1_1280.jpg Category:Primary Character Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Rise of the Guardians Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Guardians of Childhood Category:The Big Four Category:Protagonists Category:Spirits Category:Orphans